


腊月

by Whiplash7



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash7/pseuds/Whiplash7
Summary: 师生 耽美 sp





	腊月

**Author's Note:**

> 师生 耽美 sp

腊月天，窗户外面挂着厚厚一层霜，网吧里却热气腾腾的。  
刘知源坐在一片键盘敲击声的浪潮中。他把耳机搭在脖子上，手指在鼠标上飞快地点击着。无烟区的空气还算不错，没有小网吧里常见的酸腐味道，在这种天气下，有光有热的地方总是容易安定，赖在座位上就不太想走。  
本来也不是为了打游戏，刘知源仰头靠在椅背上，浅浅伸了个懒腰。  
学校说春节要补课，学生不乐意了，但是怎么抗议都没用，他们实验班的几个人就合计着翘课造反，先给广播站投了个抗议书，然后又翻墙跑出来罢课。  
刘知源没能说过他们，总不能划清界限独善其身，索性跟了出来。  
边上几个朋友拼了个团在打PVP，此刻正搞得火热，激动起来什么话都往外冒，拍着桌子大吼大叫，非常有活力。刘知源笑了下，偏头往门口望过去。就像感应一般地，有个人正推开玻璃门，裹着一身冷气进到网吧里来。  
刘知源看到他了，轻轻抬起胳膊，算是打了个招呼。那人静静地看了他一眼，转头弯下腰去，跟前台商量着些什么。  
“收一下，收一下。”刘知源在朋友的屏幕前拍拍手，“杨老师找过来了。”  
“噢噢噢，杨老师好！”  
“打完这局啊！”  
“杨老师找得也太快了。”  
“好久不见了杨老师。”  
杨立舟是学校里少有的年轻老师，还不愿为了找补威严而摆架子，跟他们都玩得很好。实验班这群学生难搞的很，脾气好是收买不了的，要真有手段和本事才行。两年半了，能被他们当自己人看的，也只有杨立舟一个人。  
问题是这种事情可小可大，要是惹得哪个主任发怒了，肯定是要记过的，杨立舟不温不火地在桌边轻轻敲了几下，“我喊了两部车，回去吧。”  
“不行。除非学校把法定正常假期还给我们。”  
“真的过分了，杨老师要劝我们听这种话么？”  
也不是，杨立舟叹了口气，“但是各位先生已经出名了，还是先上车吧。”

几位先生上车之后才知道事情的后续，原来教学组里本来也有反对的意见，这次他们一跑，反而把事情提上了台面，此刻双方正在学校里开会辩论呢，教导主任点了名要这几位起义者出席发言。  
既然要解决事情，那继续罢课就变得没什么意思。他们回到学校的时候已经是傍晚，走读生已经放学，迎着夕阳三三两两地往外走，有一种放课独有的轻松自在。几位罢课者逆着人流进学校，路过的学生或多或少都要瞥他们一眼，又凑在一起私语几句。  
他们果然是出名了。  
杨立舟倚在校门边看了一会，待他们消失在视线里，才沿着校门外的围墙慢慢离开。  
他的车停在东门旁边的树下，很少有学生会经过，上方刚好亮着一盏路灯，映着半个车影。杨立舟裹着围巾站在路灯下，就着光线读了半本书。

七八点的时候，刘知源从不远的地方跑过来，寂静无声的街道上多了个身影，杨立舟侧头看见他，方才渐渐消隐的现实世界突然苏醒过来，原来风吹枯枝有沙沙声响，不远处还有小吃摊的炒菜声，猫叫隐匿在树丛中，什么都很鲜活。  
“你不冷啊？”刘知源一把夺走了那本书，很顺手地拉开车门，把杨立舟往里面推，“开点暖气吧，冻死我了。”  
他说话的时候哈出浅薄的雾气，声音里带着笑，温热的手掌握住了杨立舟的左手，“天啊，你手真冰。”  
“还好，习惯的事情。”杨立舟说，“去我家？”  
刘知源不易察觉地滞了一下，然后若无其事地拉开副驾驶门：“走啊。”  
杨立舟发动了车子，有一会他们谁也没说话，一个专心地看着路况，一个专心地盯着窗外。过了一会暖气渐渐生起来，刘知源脱了件外套，又很自然地替杨立舟解围巾。  
今天怎么样，杨立舟偏偏头方便他把围巾扯下，“开心吗？”  
刘知源一时之间有点拿不准他的意思，明明有那么多句话可以讲，偏要问这种容易误会的。  
他想了一会，反问道，“你说哪件事？”  
现在不上当了，杨立舟无声地笑笑，有点见证成长的愉快。但不代表他肯放今天的事情，“下午罢课，是你出的主意吗？”  
哎哟，这么直球，肯定还有后招。其实就算是他做的，也根本没什么，杨立舟不是计较这些的人，但是刘知源偏偏笑着调低了座椅，舒服地往后一靠，才说：  
“你要为这个打我吗？”  
他全身放松地靠在副驾驶座上，这是杨立舟的车，马上要开往杨立舟家里，他又只穿着一件毛线衫，在这个季节单薄得很。多没安全感的时刻，他却一点不在意，好像在讨论夜宵吃点什么一样。  
这话一出口，杨立舟就知道，那肯定是别人的点子了。是他做的，他肯定会先承认。  
杨立舟看了他一会，直到绿灯亮起，后面的车按着喇叭催促。他扶着方向盘驶过一个灯红酒绿的街道，外面很吵，车里却很安静，他听得见身旁浅浅的呼吸声，平稳又安心。  
“你和他们情谊很深啊。”杨立舟目不斜视地看着前方的车灯，“赴汤蹈火，精神可嘉。”  
刘知源楞了好一会才反应过来，随即笑出了声。  
“杨老师，杨老师？”他笑着喊了好几遍，半个人都凑过来，“跟自己学生吃醋，也不怕人笑话？”  
杨立舟也笑了下，轻轻侧过头，凑近了他耳畔，很轻很轻地说道：“你可以趁现在多笑两声。”  
刘知源觉得心脏突然被攥了一下，在胸腔里四处乱撞，暖气开得太过头，那件毛衣令他热得厉害。他隔了好久才退回副驾驶座，低声嘟哝了一句，“那我得先睡一会。”  
“不急，你最好先把作业写了。”杨立舟说。  
车里充满了洋洋暖气，催得人意识朦胧。城市的霓虹灯光交替映在夜空中，红色车灯在前方绵延伸展，直至夜幕里。这种气氛太过暧昧，好像他们已经在一起生活了很久，理所当然地分享一切人间烟火的瞬间。  
杨立舟伸手在刘知源的脸颊上轻轻一点。他居然真的睡着了。

刘知源是被腾空的感觉惊醒的，梦里他在坐第十八次跳楼机，已经叫得快要精神崩溃。睁开眼发现自己在杨立舟怀里，面前是熟悉的电梯门，红色的数字一跳一跳地上升。  
“醒了？”杨立舟的声音从上方传过来，“抱歉，我已经很小心了。”  
没有，刘知源摇摇头，示意他放自己下来，“恐高，一脱空就心慌。”  
刚睡醒的时候总是有点头疼，刘知源换了双鞋，轻车熟路地找了浴袍去洗澡。  
夜里的住宅区总是很安静的，只有浴室里哗哗的水声，偶尔能听到远处的野猫叫。杨立舟关上透气的纱窗，霎时连呼呼作响的风声都失去了声音，整个世界都隔绝在外了。

刘知源从浴室出来的时候，已经彻底清醒了。  
冬天里的热水澡是最舒畅的，浑身上下的寒气都蒸腾出来，离开雾气缭绕的浴室，又走进暖气适宜的卧房，这种时刻简直别无所求。  
然后他就看到了床上的工具。整整齐齐，间距得当，沿着床边列成一排。视觉上的冲击高过心理上的，一瞬间指尖都有点发凉。  
但是他确实很喜欢这种感觉，忍不住多看了两眼，杨立舟总是能把这种袭击安排得恰到好处，这是他一直很留恋的地方。  
杨立舟坐在书桌前查他的作业，手里的红笔勾出一个圆润的弧度。他这个人，做事情怎么能这样细致，刘知源轻轻走过去，下巴搭在他肩上看。刚洗过澡，浑身都冒着热气，呆在身边就像个热源体，杨立舟又改了一会，觉得实在分神，赶他去做事，“你别呆在这，当心我一会手痒控制不住。”  
这是赶人走的态度吗？  
刘知源笑了一下，干脆整个人挂在了对方身上，“不是想动手很久了吗，杨老师？”  
对于两个日常以名字相称的人来说，老师这个称呼，实在带有太多不明的意味。  
隔着薄薄的浴袍，两个人都能感觉到加速的心跳。但是除此之外，刘知源并没有什么特别的抗拒感。无论是刚才躺在车里，还是此刻凑在对方耳边，他都是一样的状态——身体放松，呼吸平静，全副注意力都在对方身上，专注得近乎虔诚。  
这招对吃醋简直有奇效，毫无抵御的办法。

尽管刚洗过澡，但还是不能跳过热身。刘知源静静地趴在杨立舟的膝头，浴袍掀到腰际，露出背上好看的曲线。他扯过一个抱枕，在床上趴得更舒服了一些。  
这时候热身，主要作用已经不是加热臀部了，而更像是一种身份的确认。他们毕竟不是一般的关系，刘知源本质上并不恋痛，但是占有欲强烈起来无处安放，他迷恋那种全身心都属于爱人的体验。  
如果是这个人的话，那么疼痛、哭泣，甚至于失控，都是一件快乐的事情。  
他太喜欢这个风趣、细致又极有控制力的人，喜欢到恨不得融进他的骨血里，喜欢到想让他看见自己最狼狈的一面，喜欢他也同样沉迷于自己的样子，喜欢到失神的地步，别的什么也替代不了，什么也满足不了。  
刘知源曾经不理解，为什么有的人想在爱人身上咬下斑驳痕迹，没想到轮到自己时，居然比谁都做得过头。  
杨立舟即使是在动手拍打，也依然细致体贴，他左手轻而不松地箍着对方的腰，右手给臀部一轮一轮地上色。它一层层地覆上粉红色，渐渐加深，刘知源有时候会控制不住地小幅挣扎一下，更多时候则安静地趴着。  
三四十下之后，身后逐渐发热，一巴掌下来，火辣的感觉刺激得有点难以忽视。刘知源难耐地扭动了一下，突然换来用了十分力气的下一记。  
啪地一声，声音非常响亮。这和之前的疼痛感完全不在一个等级，刘知源轻轻吸了一口气，很快又放松下来，紧了紧怀中的抱枕，趴得更服帖了。  
就像尝到了奶味的小猫，突然就更乖巧听话，像是要索求更多。

杨立舟反而停下不打了。  
他将手背贴在微微发烫的屁股上，轻轻地来回摩挲，触感温和而耐心，像在关切高烧的病人。这种感知，刘知源有点受不了，有种紧拥后被推开的感觉，从心底开始难耐起来，躁得有点趴不住。  
下午那句吃醋的话还在他耳边回响，他此刻特别想整个人嵌进对方的身体里，多疼都无所谓。  
杨立舟松开箍着他腰的手，伸进浴袍里，顺着脊柱平缓地抚摸。  
“怎么这么耐不住？”他问，声音里带着点笑。  
嗯，是有点，刘知源在抱枕上蹭了蹭，犹豫了一会，“你再给点压力吧，我没关系。”  
急什么？杨立舟还是不温不火地，“我想对你做什么，你都会接受，不是吗？”  
真知道怎么说话…刘知源觉得心情又慢慢平和了下来，呼吸又恢复到先前的频率。  
“试试看，喜欢哪一种。”杨立舟突然说，停止了手上的动作。  
嗯？刘知源一时没反应过来。  
下一秒，打磨光滑的木板重重地抽到臀上，又闷又厚的的疼痛感突然袭击了他，毫无心理准备，他轻轻啊了一声，很快又咽了回去。  
接下来是藤条，先是带起熟悉的风声，然后紧贴着刚才的板痕打下来，尖锐得像是要撕开皮肤。受伤的感觉特别强烈，刺激得心脏怦怦跳，刘知源轻轻喘着气，手指无意识地攥紧了抱枕。  
下一件是皮带，牛皮制成的宽皮带泛着光，对折之后甩出利落的声响，先是皮肤表层的疼痛感，然后又一下子炸开，很难不去绷紧肌肉来阻止痛感的扩散。  
三种工具都试过一遍，杨立舟又停了下来，很有默契地等着他。刘知源沉默地做了好一会心理建设，最后松开了攥紧的指关节。他知道了，并且准备好了。  
“说说看，喜欢哪一种？”  
板子压在刚才的痕迹上，前后慢慢摩挲着。杨立舟很喜欢做这种事情，它总是能让身下的人条件反射地紧张起来，又靠着心里的念头重新变得放松。  
刘知源心里在想些什么，猜一下就觉得受不了。  
“你定了算啊。”他居然还说了出来，“只要是你给的，都喜欢。”

刘知源不想猜。他喜欢那种失去掌控的感觉，甚至希望对方能不客气一些。  
杨立舟的左手重新箍回了他腰上，这一次甚至把袖口挽了上去，皮肤紧靠着皮肤，手腕的温度要高出很多，令人安心贴实。  
他没再多说什么，从手边挑起一支亚克力板，毫无预兆地拍了下去。  
疼痛袭来的一瞬间，刘知源整个人都懵住了，脑袋嗡地一声。这完全不是他心理建设之内的感觉，思维一下子变得空白。隔了一会他总算反应过来，暗自压下急剧加速的心跳。  
杨立舟这个人，怎么能这么会玩手段，每次一想起来，就跟初见一样动心。  
有了第一下的预告，接下来的拍打就不再留余地，有机玻璃板极富弹性，四五下就能把臀部覆盖一遍，第二轮的时候，余痛都未消散，火辣辣的痛感叠加起来，更加难耐，简直让人自我质疑，究竟还能扛多久。  
确实没多久，刘知源很快就开始喘气，额头上出了一层薄汗，喉咙里细细碎碎地开始呻吟。  
只要稍不留神，就无法控制生理上逃走或对抗的欲望，好在腰上的触感足够真实，能够代替手掌独有的归属感，令他安心。  
刘知源甚至比刚开始的时候更加平静专注，放松而不加防备地趴在杨立舟的膝头，放任疼痛在他的身体里横冲直撞，席卷过神经末梢，激起无法控制的生理性战栗。  
三十下之后，他觉得再也抑制不了即将冲出喉咙的呼痛声，于是在断断续续地轻声问：  
“要、嗯…噤声……吗？”  
有机玻璃板在空中顿了一下。  
“不用。”杨立舟轻轻揉着他的头发，又安抚地摸了几下他的后颈，最后把温热的手掌轻轻覆在背上。  
“想听你喊出来。”  
刘知源轻笑了一下。接下来一定更加难熬。  
他果然足够了解对方，板子再落下的时候，甚至比刚才还加了几分劲。既然都喜欢，也就没什么好遮掩的，他放任自己叫喊出声。

板子落得又狠又密，疼痛一波盖过一波，粗暴地占据了刘知源全部的思维。  
他放任一切本能的反应，先是叫喊，又是哀求，但自始至终都没有抵抗或者挣扎。计数到五十左右，声音里已经染上了哭腔。  
他并不觉得丢脸，倒是杨立舟先停了下来。  
冰凉的毛巾覆盖在伤处，缓解了一点灼痛感，毛巾里渗出的水滴凝聚成一小股，沿着皮肤一寸一寸爬下去，隔了一会，发烫的感觉消下去不少，反而有些痒。  
刘知源觉得意识清醒不少，眨了眨眼睛，发现不知什么时候已经关掉了日光灯，他等于身处一半的黑暗中。不远处的书桌上，橘红色的台灯光线朦胧，窗帘合着，红笔仍然是打开的，整整齐齐摆在作业本另外一边。  
他的物品悄无声息地遍布着这个房子，就像他已经不知不觉地融入进杨立舟的人生。分享空间的感受实在太好，满腔的感情简直要溢出来，一切都如此安稳，好像还可以这样度过很多年。  
刘知源放开抱枕，侧头躺在床上，嘴角勾起一个弧度很小的笑容。  
杨立舟端着一杯蜂蜜水回来，干脆坐在了地板上，把吸管放给他含着。  
“喝一点，嗓子都喊哑了。”他仍然有一下没一下顺着刘知源的头发，这时候基本都已经湿了，发梢带着点凉意，“这么开心，看来打得不够。”  
刘知源呛了一下。  
“咳咳、你，…我说够了，你就会停手吗？”  
慢点喝，杨立舟给他顺着背，“你会说吗？”  
停下来也挺好的，刘知源咬着吸管，斜眼瞥着他，“明天下午他们喊我去打球呢，晚上说不定出去玩，多换几个场子，周末反正没事情要做。”  
杨立舟看了他一会，眼里神色不明。  
“可以啊，我没意见。”语气轻描淡写。  
沉默在他们之中生长了一会。最后刘知源微不可闻地叹了口气，轻轻捏住杨立舟的手。  
“是我说错话。不要当真，我其实已经推掉了。”  
他总是拿捏不准杨立舟的心情，负疚感很容易吞噬其他的情绪。杨立舟回手握着他，“你想去就去。”  
刘知源觉得心里一下子空了。  
但是没等什么情绪翻涌上来，杨立舟就很快又俯下身来，凑在他耳边轻声说：“就是恐怕要我背你才能去了。”

他们就着床头闲聊了一会。杨立舟天生就擅长聊天，他们的兴趣重合又很多，交流起来毫不费力。大多数时候，刘知源都在静静听着，简单回应几句，就着吸管慢慢地喝完了那杯甜水。  
在简短的暂停之后，他们很快又恢复到实践的状态。杨立舟关掉了房间里所有的光源，在床尾开了一支地灯，暖黄色的光线静静地打亮前方一片区域。  
刘知源认识这支灯，即使背对着它，也能想象出光亮下的样子：从脖颈开始，到脊背，微微凹陷下去的腰窝，掀掉了毛巾的臀部，一直到膝盖后面……无遮无挡，一丝一毫的反应都落入对方眼中。  
灯光好像带上了热度，所及之处都在发烫。  
这么紧张，杨立舟在他背上按来按去，“这个光不舒服？”  
是有点不适应，刘知源用头发蹭了下床单，“反正都是要难受的，试试就好了。”  
杨立舟没有回应，隔了一会，光线突然被拔高了许多，照明面积几乎覆盖到整个床。他回到床头，朝刘知源伸出一只手，停在他眼前。  
体贴到这种程度，还怎么能紧张，刘知源将手腕交出去，任由对方握着，反扣在腰上。  
皮带在身后甩裂开空气，抽到床单上，发出极沉闷的声音。没有再给缓冲的时间，下一皮带就狠狠咬上了臀部，先前冷却下去的疼痛一下子都被激活，刘知源控制不住地扬起脑袋，整个人都在抖。  
隔了一会，他慢慢吐出一口气，重新驯服地趴了回去。  
杨立舟并不着急，手指仍然温和地扣着他的手腕，等他平复下来，才说：“报数吧，再这样就加码了。可以吗？”  
刘知源完全没犹豫，点了点头，“跟你没什么是不可以的。”  
“总要问一句的。”杨立舟说话很讲道理，但是与此同时，又是极不符合氛围地一皮带落下，力道完全没有半点温和的意味。  
但是刘知源居然真的没再抖，疼痛冲得他难以控制声音，但还是气息破碎地报了数：  
“一。”  
皮带咬着他的尾音抽下，和先前那道完完全全重叠在了一处。刘知源疼得眼前起雾，干脆闭上眼睛，不让眼泪落下来。  
“二。”  
毫无怜惜的意味，第三下仍然压着这个点抽下来，仍然覆盖在那片皮肤上。杨立舟用皮带的技巧很好，几下重叠，臀部上方留下一块颜色鲜明的区域，微微肿起。  
“三。”  
每一下都是压着报数的声音来的，等于是让刘知源自己控制拍打的节奏。  
他脑子里一片混乱，不知道下一记的疼痛会有多剧烈难熬，也不知道自己要如何抵御，心慌又害怕，但是总是在找回声音的第一时间，就会报出下一个数字。  
第十八下的时候，眼泪终于溢出眼眶，滴落在床单上。报数的时候近乎哽咽，像是打开了闸门，终于克制不住哭了出来。  
他感到手腕上的触感紧了紧。  
“你现在可以喊停。只要你说停下，就不用再受这种苦了。要停止吗？”杨立舟问。  
刘知源又抽泣了一声，脸颊在床上轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“不。”他带着浓浓的鼻音说。  
嗖——啪。皮带立即咬上原处，那里已经疼到不知触觉，高高地肿起来，有一种抽碎的错觉。  
“十九……求、求你——”下面的话淹没在了抽泣声里。  
杨立舟充耳未闻。  
“你想喊停吗？”  
刘知源缓慢而坚定地摇头，“不。”  
皮带破空而下，这一次狠狠咬上了臀腿交界处。这是还未被击打过的区域，但是居然不比刚才熬得轻松。皮肤最细嫩的位置，很难承受这样的抽击，刘知源在疼痛恍惚之间说了很多话，有些是在向杨立舟告饶，有些是在劝自己好好承受，句子破碎得不像话。  
他哭得脑袋开始发懵，却敏锐地捕捉到杨立舟的一声轻笑。  
怎么了，他心脏都紧成一团，脸上突然开始发热。这副样子实在难看了点，但是更受不了这种笑，这下真心诚意地哭了出来——  
然后就被杨立舟环着腰紧紧抱进了怀里。

刘知源哭得停不下来。  
杨立舟坐在床沿上拥抱他，胳膊收得很紧，力道足以让人安心。刘知源趴在他肩头，凑得近了，可以闻到毛线衣上淡淡的洗衣粉味道。  
窗外夜色很深，北风呼啸着刮过枯枝，而他们相拥在暖黄色的灯光下，像是身处温暖的茧房。这种感觉太容易叫人脆弱，又刚挨过打，刘知源越哭越厉害了，这在他的朋友看来，完全是不可想象的事情。  
平时那么稳重的人，怎么会有这么可爱的时候，杨立舟把薄被披在他肩头，手掌顺着他的背来回摸，“怎么突然哭这么凶。”  
“你还问，”刘知源哽咽着说，“我这样子…是不、是特别难看……”  
哎…这真叫人受不了。杨立舟在他的耳垂上落下轻轻一吻。  
“不难看。就是喜欢看见你这种样子。”  
刘知源听完这句话，哭着哭着突然就笑了出来，嘴上却说，“花言巧语，都是套路。”  
“套路都是练出来的。”杨立舟叹气道，“我哪里有那种机会。太早就喜欢你了。”  
刘知源这回彻底哭不下去了。真是，会讲话的人在哪里都不吃亏，他一时不知道怎么应对，侧头在对方耳后轻轻啄了一口。  
他们隔着薄薄的一层毛衣，几乎能听到对方如擂鼓般的心跳。  
外边天寒地冻，夜晚还很长。


End file.
